Positive
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dengan kesal, Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang sangat-amat-berantakan dari cermin di hadapannya. Oh yeah, sekarang dia mengerti dari mana asal sifat moody-nya belakangan ini. Dan apa perlu dia menyalahkan morning sick yang dialaminya juga karena itu?/"...Aku malah tidak menyangka freaky sepertimu suka anak kecil."/RuPru Mpreg/Rate T /Mind to RnR?


Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang.

Menatap benda di tangannya dengan tatapan membunuh atau paling tidak berharap benda di tangannya tersebut mendadak musnah begitu saja. Tapi, Gilbert sendiri paling tahu hal itu sangat mustahil. Menggertakkan giginya, Gilbert meremas benda di tangannya itu. Cukup membuatnya remuk, namun tidak hancur sehingga masih bisa terlihat jelas apa yang tertera di sana.

Dengan kesal, Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang sangat-amat-berantakan dari cermin di hadapannya. Oh _yeah,_ sekarang dia mengerti dari mana asal sifat _moody-_ nya belakangan ini. Dan apa perlu dia menyalahkan _morning sick_ yang dialaminya juga karena itu?

Gilbert mendecak lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi sembari membanting pintunya sekeras yang dia bisa. Masa bodoh jika pintu itu akan rusak atau tetangganya mengamuk karena suara keras yang dia hasilkan. Gilbert berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin pada lantai di bawahnya. Sebelum dia menaiki tangga dan menggedor pintu kamar seseorang, suara yang sangat dikenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gil?" pria besar yang memakai syal itu keluar dari dapur, memperlihatkan dirinya yang juga sedang memakai apron. Belum lagi dengan spatula di tangan kanannya, jelas sudah bahwa pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat _beige_ itu sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ivan Braginsky hanya menatap bingung pria yang tadi dipanggilnya itu kini berjalan dengan wajah penuh amarah ke arahnya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ivan menangkap kepalan tangan yang diarahkan Gilbert padanya hampir setiap hari dengan cepat, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengamuk pagi-pagi, _da._ " Tanyanya, mengabaikan kepalan tangan yang masih bergetar di genggamannya.

"Oh, sekarang kau bertanya 'ada apa' dengan sok manisnya, SIALAN!" Gilbert menarik kepalan tangannya dari tangan Ivan lalu mencoba memukul pria itu lagi dengan tangannya yang lain meski akhirnya tak jauh beda, "MAKANYA KUBILANG PADA KAU UNTUK MENGELUARKANNYA DI LUAR! _YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I HATE YOU!_ " teriak Gilbert dan terus melanjutkan usahanya memukul wajah Ivan.

Di lain pihak, Ivan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Kau akan membangunkan anggota keluarga kita yang lain, _da._ " Jawabnya sembari tetap mencegah pukulan Gilbert mengenai wajahnya. Dengan dua mata yang menyipit, Ivan akhirnya menjatuhkan spatulanya dan memegang kedua tangan Gilbert dengan dua tangannya, "Lagipula aku tidak mau kau sampai harus berhadapan lagi dengan Natalia jika dia melihatmu akan menghajarku seperti ini."

Gilbert mendecih, "Oh ya? Katakan pada adikmu yang cantik itu kalau kali ini adalah kesalahanmu!" ujarnya kesal sembari berusaha menarik diri dari pegangan tangan Ivan yang semakin kuat. Oh, dasar pria badan besar sialan.

Pria yang merupakan personifikasi negara Rusia tersebut merengutkan bibirnya, "Salahku? Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos membuat Gilbert ingin merobek saja ekspresi itu dari wajahnya. Personifikasi mantan negara Prusia tersebut masih belum menyerah menarik diri dari tangan Ivan, "Aku tahu aku memang memaksamu, tapi 'kan kau yang mengundangku—"

" _WAS!?_ SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGUNDANGMU!?"

"Setiap kau berlaku nakal, _da~_ "

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI POLA PIKIRMU, _YOU SICK!_ "

"Hm... ini masih pagi lho," wanita berdada besar yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu adalah personifikasi negara Ukraine. Dia mengucek kedua matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, bahkan dia masih memakai baju tidurnya. Katyusha menguap ketika Rusia dan Prusia melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, "kalau kalian mau bertengkar, bisa di luar saja? Kasihan yang lain masih tidur, Vanya." Di belakang Katyusha, sudah muncul tiga personifikasi negara _Baltics_ yang juga masih memasang wajah ngantuk mereka.

"Tenang, Kat. Sebentar lagi juga selesai kok."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert meraung lagi, "SELESAI? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG MASALAH SERIUS SEPERTI INI SELESAI BEGITU SAJA, HAH!?" kali ini dua tangan Gilbert yang bebas telah menarik syal Ivan hingga pria yang lebih tinggi itu dipaksa menunduk ke bawah.

"Tapi kau bahkan belum menjelaskan apa masalahnya, Gil," ucap Ivan dengan tenang. Pria besar itu melirik ketiga negara _Baltics_ yang mulai bergetar ketakutan melihat mereka, "Hmm, Latvia bisakah kau melanjutkan masakanku? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan matang, _da._ "

"Ah? Eh... oh! B-Baik!" ucap negara terkecil di sini lalu dengan cepat berlari ke dapur.

"Ivan!" Gilbert mulai mendesis lagi, "Aku belum selesai—"

"Gil, kau sepertinya masih mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur lagi?" Gilbert menatapnya tak percaya sementara Ivan masih meneruskan dengan tenang, "Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan laporanmu dulu. Aku beri izin jika kau ingin mengumpulkannya padaku lebih lambat dari waktu biasanya." Lanjut Ivan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"K-Kau! Jangan bilang kau masih belum mengerti juga, bodoh!" Gilbert benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan negara di hadapannya ini. Apa badannya saja yang besar tapi otaknya begitu kecil!? Pria berambut putih tersebut akhirnya membiarkan Ivan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari syalnya, "Kuberi kau petunjuk. Aku muntah setiap pagi, _mood-_ ku hampir selalu jelek terutama setiap melihatmu, perutku selalu terasa mual, dan belakangan makanan terasa hambar di mulutku. Sekarang tebaklah!"

Katyusha memiringkan kepalanya bingung, di belakangnya ada Toris—personifikasi Lithuania—dan Eduard—personifikasi Estonia—yang memasang _pose_ berpikir. Sedangkan Raivis—personifikasi Latvia—masih sibuk dengan wajan di hadapannya meski dia mengintip ke arah Ivan dan Gilbert dengan penasaran.

Mereka semua jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Ivan yang hanya menghela napas lelah dan menjawab asal, "Sepertinya pencernaanmu memang sedang bermasalah. Baiklah, aku akan minta izin pada bosku agar kau libur dulu selama seminggu." Ivan tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku harap tidak ada protes lagi. Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _da~?_ " tanya Ivan dengan aura mengancam menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Oh.

 _Fuck. This. Shit._

Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar yang sepertinya dikarenakan menahan amarah. Ivan merasa perdebatan ini telah selesai. Dia menghela napas lega dan akan berbalik untuk melihat masakannya ketika tiba-tiba Gilbert melemparinya dengan sesuatu hingga Ivan reflek mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap apapun itu yang dilempar Gilbert.

"Apa—"

"AKU HAMIL, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

...suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Keempat personifikasi negara lain di sekeliling mereka menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Syok. Sementara Ivan masih mengedipkan kedua matanya perlahan. Dua iris _violet_ itu menatap Gilbert yang terengah-engah setelah berteriak sebelum turun dan menatap benda di tangannya.

Sebuah _test pack..._ yang menyatakan hasil positif.

Ivan Braginsky kembali menatap Gilbert Beilshcmidt dan hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku... ayahnya?"

"MENURUTMU!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Inspired from meme,_

" _What will the seme do when their mate is pregnant?"_

 _Semi-Canon Universe [Forget about the war, lol]_

 _Warnings : Mpreg, shounen-ai, semi-OOC, etc_

 _Main Pair : RuPru (Russia x Prussia)_

 _Rate : T+ for language_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **POSITIVE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru seminggu berlalu setelah Gilbert mengumumkan kehamilannya dan dia sudah menyesal.

Sangat. Menyesal.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Ivan Braginsky setidaknya bisa menjadi sedikit lebih peka dengan menyesal karena telah melakukan hal yang melewati batas. Bukan Gilbert yang seharusnya merasakan ini. Oh, baru membayangkannya saja Gilbert semakin kesal. Mantan negara tersebut menggigit ujung kuku jempolnya dan mereka ulang semua kejadian hingga saat ini, memperkirakan di bagian mana dia melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi, sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh. Dia masih membenci Russia—setidaknya itu yang dia percayai. Rasanya belum ada tanda-tanda perasaan itu berubah—begitu yang dia percayai. Gilbert mulai pusing sendiri dan akhirnya dengan pasrah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

Aah...

...apakah dia—atau yang lebih buruk, Ivan—memang menginginkan anak ini?

"Gilbert!"— _ **CUP!**_ Serangan di pipi kanannya membuat Gilbert terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Kedua telinga Gilbert memerah tatkala pria albino itu memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium, "Kau mau apa? Ada yang kau inginkan? Susu? _Pancake?_ Es krim? Apa? Apa? Katakan saja! Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, _da!_ " teriaknya seperti anak kecil.

Yah... seperti ini.

Ivan Braginsky jadi SERATUS KALI jauh lebih menyebalkan dan sangat-amat-menempel padanya.

Gilbert sedikit gelagapan saat Ivan masih menatapnya dengan intens, "B-Bukannya kau sudah keluar dari pagi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" tanya Gilbert—dia berusaha tenang tapi sepertinya gagal. Kedua tangannya mulai mengepal di samping tubuhnya, "Dan harus berapa kali kubilang jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu! Kalau aku kaget, bisa-bisa bayinya—"

'Bayinya'

Mulut Gilbert kembali kaku dan warna merah kini memenuhi wajahnya. _Dear Fritz,_ apa yang telah _The Great Kingdom of Prussia_ lakukan hingga harus mengalami ini!?

Tentu saja mendengar kata itu memancing reaksi dari Ivan yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Ah, kau benar, _da._ Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita. Oke, aku akan lebih berhati-hati! Maafkan aku, Gil!" ucap Russia dengan polos.

Gilbert ingat dia merinding saat Ivan mengatakan 'kita'.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku memang sudah keluar dari pagi tadi. Sekarang jam istirahat, aku buru-buru pulang agar bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Ivan lagi. Dia memutar dari belakang sofa lalu memeluk Gilbert yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Kedua tangan besar Ivan memegang sisi-sisi kepala Gilbert dan memijatnya perlahan, memainkan rambut putih _spike_ itu sebelum merapikannya. Hal yang membuat Gilbert mau tak mau merasa nyaman dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "aku harus memastikan _mutti_ makan dengan benar, _da?_ "

Kata _mutti_ yang berarti ibu dari bahasa Jerman itu membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya. Kedua iris merah itu memicing dan berniat protes lagi tapi Ivan dengan cepat menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan dia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya sehingga Gilbert tidak bisa melihat iris _violet_ itu di depannya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa selalu ada setiap kau mengalami sakit di masa kehamilan... terutama di pagi hari."

Perkataan ini membuat Gilbert tertegun dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Masih belum merubah posisi, Ivan membuka kedua matanya lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ingat... tidak ada bir selama hamil, _da?_ "

Ukh. Gilbert mendecak kesal, "Apa boleh buat," responnya ambigu. Ivan tidak memusingkan itu, dia melepas kepala Gilbert lalu tetap memasang senyumnya. Tangan Ivan turun dan membelai perut Gilbert yang masih tertutup kaos _T-shirt_ putih.

"Aku masih tidak percaya aku akan menjadi ayah, fufu." Gumam Ivan, kedua matanya seakan menerawang. Gilbert memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

"...Aku malah tidak menyangka _freaky_ sepertimu suka anak kecil."

Ivan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gilbert lagi, "He? Kenapa tidak? Justru aku selalu merasa alangkah baiknya jika semua orang hanyalah anak-anak yang polos tidak berdosa," pria bertubuh besar itu melihat perut Gilbert yang masih rata tersebut, "karena dengan begitu, tidak akan ada perang. Dunia akan selalu damai. Hanya bermain. Tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah. Semuanya bahagia. Semuanya menjadi teman, _da._ "

Mendengar ini, Gilbert sekilas membulatkan kedua matanya. Tidak menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Diam-diam Gilbert merasa dia setuju dengan Ivan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pria albino itu memegang tangan Ivan yang masih meraba perutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu, Ivan menarik diri dan mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Sudah waktunya kembali kerja," Ivan mencium pipi Gilbert sekali lagi dengan cepat sehingga Gilbert tak bisa menghindar. Rusia hanya tertawa melihat mantan personifikasi negara di depannya itu mendengus kesal, "jika ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta Toris atau Raivis, Eduard sepertinya sedang mengunjungi Nordics lagi. Aku akan mengusahakan membawa banyak makanan setiap pulang kerja, _da!_ " sahut Ivan dengan semangat.

Gilbert tak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Ivan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Gilbert, "Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kakak dari personifikasi negara Jerman tersebut akhirnya berdiri di tengah ruangan. Terpaku di posisinya seakan dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aah, padahal tadi Gilbert sedang memikirkan kemungkinan protes untuk reaksi Ivan yang tidak bisa meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja setelah tahu tentang kehamilannya.

Tapi... dengan seenaknya pria yang selalu memakai syalnya itu datang tak diundang lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan menghangat. Menggertakkan giginya kesal, Gilbert menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—tak peduli meski asap menahan malu keluar di atas kepalanya.

Sial. Curang sekali.

Kalau begini terus, kapan dia bisa marah lagi pada Ivan?

Oke, Gilbert akan menyalahkan feromon kehamilannya atas emosi yang tidak bisa ditebaknya seperti ini. Tidak—tidak, ini bukan karena perasaannya berubah atau apapun itu.

 _Yeah._ Prussia yang _awesome_ akan selalu benar.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Masuk pada bulan ketiga setelah menyadari dirinya hamil, Prusia mulai merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya yang semakin terlihat nyata.

Menatap dirinya di depan cermin, Gilbert menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Memegangi perutnya yang sekilas terlihat membengkak dari hari ke hari. Terlihat begitu aneh dan tak wajar, membuat Gilbert mendecak berkali-kali.

"Sangat tidak _awesome._ " Gerutunya. Walau begitu anehnya, Gilbert tidak bisa merasa kesal meski dia ingin. Selalu ada selipan rasa bahagia yang masih enggan diakuinya di dalam setiap katanya. Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perutnya yang telah membesar tersebut. Warna merah mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Sekilas tadi... Gilbert merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya. Pria albino itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas perutnya lalu kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya. Melihat warna merah di wajahnya membuat Gilbert menutup mukanya sekarang, "Uuh—"

"Gilbert, tuan Ivan memanggilmu—oh!" Gilbert langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan reflek menutup perutnya sementara Toris Laurinaitis langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Emm, maaf?" ucap Toris lagi dengan bingung. Wajar saja, sejak kabar kehamilan itu terkuak, rasanya susah menatap Gilbert sebagai sesama laki-laki biasa.

Melihat Toris membelakanginya justru membuat Gilbert kesal dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Pria albino itu mendengus lalu menghadap punggung Toris yang masih melirik ragu ke belakangnya, "Oh ayolah, kita sama-sama pria. Apa yang kau inginkan!?" ujarnya kesal. Tanpa perlu merasa sadar untuk setidaknya menutup perut dan dadanya dengan kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

Toris sendiri yang sempat berpikir untuk mencoba menghormati pasangan tuan rumahnya sekarang itu akhirnya kembali mendengus kesal. Membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sinis mantan musuh di depannya tersebut, "Aku hanya mencoba menghormati privasimu dan ini jawabanmu? Argh, dasar gila," umpat Toris pada akhirnya. Gilbert hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau dipanggil Ivan, cepatlah."

Kali ini Gilbert yang mendengus kesal, "Kenapa pula dia yang menyuruh orang hamil untuk datang ke tempatnya?" sebenarnya ini lebih tepat dikatakan bergumam, tapi Gilbert mengucapkannya terlalu keras hingga seolah dia memarahi Toris yang masih kesal melihatnya. Gilbert mulai mengancingi kemeja putihnya satu persatu sampai Toris kembali menyahut.

"Hei—"

"Apa lagi sekarang!?" potong Gilbert cepat tanpa menghentikan laju tangannya memasukkan kancing ke pengaitnya satu persatu. Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert mulai kesusahan ketika kancing telah sampai di daerah perutnya yang besar, "Cih, sialan."

Toris memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bodoh, aku tak pernah tahu negara yang pernah disebut sebagai elang hitam bisa seratus kali jauh lebih menyusahkan ketika sedang hamil." Ucap Toris panjang lebar.

Gilbert mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau hanya kesal karena tidak bisa membuat Natalia hamil."

Mengabaikan Gilbert yang kembali memasang tatapan membunuh padanya dan mulai mengejeknya soal hubungan asmaranya dengan personifikasi Belarus tersebut, Toris melanjutkan, "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah pakaian khusus wanita hamil?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Tersadar maksud Toris, Gilbert pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu, Gilbert melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berusaha tertawa dengan menarikkan ujung bibirnya yang kaku, "Ke-Kesese, mana mungkin tidak pernah, 'kan?"

Bohong. Toris tahu itu bohong. Kemungkinannya kecil negara yang jarang berhubungan dengan perempuan itu memperhatikan sampai ke sana.

Mendengus, Toris akhirnya menghampiri Gilbert setelah menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Gilbert sempat mengejang dan berdiri kaku ketika Toris mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu. Setelah semuanya terbuka, Toris berdiri tegak dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari pakaian yang lebih pas. Tapi kemudian matanya terhenti begitu melihat seragam _navy blue_ yang dikenalnya terlipat rapi di atas wastafel. Toris kembali menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Jangan bilang kau berniat memakai seragammu lagi."

Personifikasi Prusia itu hanya membuang mukanya.

" _O Dieve, aš tavim netiki_ _u!_ " umpat Toris dengan bahasa lidahnya. Gilbert hanya menggerutu pelan. Toris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Toris kembali dengan kimono yang sudah dilipat rapi. Gilbert menatapnya tak percaya, "Oh, aku tidak akan mema—"

"Ya, kau akan memakainya," melepas kasar kemeja putih dari tubuh Gilbert, dengan cekatan Toris langsung memasangkan kimono itu pada tubuhnya. Gilbert menengadahkan kepalanya pasrah pada akhirnya saat Toris mulai mengikatkan tali di depan perutnya perlahan, "untuk sementara saja. Sebentar lagi aku dan Natalia akan keluar, berterima kasihlah padaku nanti setelah aku membelikanmu baju-baju yang sesuai untuk 'pria' yang sedang mengandung."

Mendengar Toris menekankan kata 'pria' membuat Gilbert diam-diam menggeram jengkel. Tapi di sisi lain dia harus merasa setuju dengan perkataan salah satu anggota keluarga Rusia tersebut. Akhirnya Gilbert membiarkan dirinya mengalah. Entahlah, mungkin kali ini juga disebabkan feromon kehamilannya. Selesai, Toris kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gilbert yang sejajar dengan tingginya.

"Sekarang, cepat temui Ivan. Aku tidak mau mengurus dua laki-laki menjengkelkan dalam sehari penuh."

Tanpa perlu mendengar untuk yang kedua kalinya, Gilbert mendengus lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Kimono yang panjang mencapai lututnya itu membuat pria beriris merah darah tersebut mendecih berkali-kali karena tak leluasa berjalan—dia masih menggunakan celana _jeans-_ nya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Ivan, Gilbert menarik napas sebelum membuka pintunya dengan kencang.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Hm? Oh Gil, akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Ivan dengan senang. Seolah mengabaikan wajah Gilbert yang penuh emosi berjalan mendekatinya, Ivan mengangkat piring di mejanya dengan ceria, "lihat! Aku membawakanmu _Vatrushka!_ Kudengar dari Raivis kalau kamu belakangan mengidam makanan-makanan manis, _da?_ " tanya Ivan. Ekspresi cerianya tidak berubah sama sekali meski Gilbert masih memasang wajah galak padanya.

"Lupakan soal itu! Ivan, gara-gara kau sekarang aku—"

"Yak! Aaaaaa!" tanpa peduli Gilbert sedang berbicara di depannya, Ivan telah memotong roti bulat tersebut dan memasukkan potongannya ke dalam mulut Gilbert yang sedang mengomel. Wajah Gilbert semakin jengkel namun tidak bisa berkata banyak ketika mulutnya penuh sementara Ivan masih belum menarik garpunya dari mulut Gilbert, "Enak, 'kan? _Vatrushka_ ini kubeli dari toko roti terbaik langgananku sejak beberapa tahun lalu ufu~" tanya Ivan dengan kedua mata menyipit senang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ivan menarik garpunya sehingga Gilbert kini bisa mengunyahnya. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa enak dan memuaskan yang berkumpul di sekujur tubuhnya, Gilbert berniat melanjutkan amarahnya lagi ketika roti itu telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Tapi saat mulutnya terbuka, Ivan dengan cepat memberi suapan kedua, "Tidak perlu khawatir akan habis, persediaan masih banyak, _da._ " Gumam Ivan dengan santai.

"Hmm! Hmph! Hm—Ivan—"

"Yap, suapan berikutnya haaap!"

Dan terus seperti itu sampai sepuluh menit ke depan.

Wajah Gilbert mulai memerah lagi, selain menahan amarah, sepertinya karena dia mulai mual karena terus-terusan memakan _vatrushka_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa henti. Percuma meski Gilbert mencoba menahan tangan Ivan dan memukulnya—tenaganya telah terserap banyak untuk sang bayi sehingga kekuatannya untuk melawan semakin berkurang dari hari ke hari. Pukulan Gilbert mungkin sekarang hanya seperti tepukan anjing pada pemiliknya bagi Ivan.

Dasar negara besar sialan.

"Oke, suapan terakhir~" Ivan sudah menyiapkan posisi garpu yang sudah menancapkan potongan _vatrushka-_ nya tersebut. Menunggu Gilbert yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata Gilbert mulai berkaca-kaca meski kedua alisnya masih mengernyit dalam—menunjukkan kekesalannya. Ivan masih bersenandung riang menunggu Gilbert dengan sabar.

Menggeleng pelan, Gilbert berusaha menelan rotinya sebelum berbicara, "Sudah cukup, aku sudah kenyang—hmph!?"

"Tapi, belum tentu bayi kita sudah kenyang, _da?_ "

Akhirnya suapan terakhir itu menghilang di mulut Gilbert yang tak bisa menghindar. Setelah menelan yang ini, pria albino itu sukses terbatuk untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Merasa dirinya sudah aman sekarang, akhirnya Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya untuk mulai memarahi Ivan namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... kantong plastik yang kini sudah disiapkan pria besar tersebut. Mungkin sampai ke jumlah puluhan. Muka Gilbert semakin pucat, terlebih ketika dengan muka cerianya yang polos, Ivan berkata, "Ayo Gil, masih belum cukup, 'kan?"

 _That's it._ Gilbert harus kabur sekarang juga.

 _ **#**_

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian...**_

"Kenapa pula kau harus membelikan baju untuk si brengsek itu!?" cerocos Natalia dengan kesal. Tangannya kini sedang membuka sepatu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah besar mereka. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan mengabaikan wajah bersalah Toris yang ditujukan padanya.

Personifikasi negara Lithuania itu menjawab dengan sabar, "Yah, aku tidak yakin kau akan mau melihat perut Gilbert kemana-mana," mencoba tenang, Toris meraih tangan personifikasi negara Belarus itu dan menariknya agar mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, "anggap saja ini untuk kebaikan kita semua."

Natalia memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi akhirnya dia diam saja membiarkan Toris menariknya. Di perjalanan, Toris mulai berteriak memanggil nama Gilbert. Namun karena tak ada jawaban, akhirnya kedua pasangan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar pemilik asli rumah besar tersebut, "Gil, kami sudah membawakan—"

"MAKANYA KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Hmm~ hmm~ sudahlah, yang penting anak kita sehat, _da?_ "

"Terus saja kau pikirkan anakmu! Pikirkan juga aku yang harus membawanya, sialan!"

"Oh? _Prussia_ ingin lebih diperhatikan, _da?_ Baiklah, ada yang kau inginkan, _dorogoy~?_ "

"Jangan pasang ekspresi itu padaku! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku! _Nein, nein, nein! NEIIIIIINNN!_ "

 _ **BRUK BRAK PRANG CKLANG BUUUMMM**_

Di depan pintu kamar pribadi Ivan Braginsky, Toris Laurinaitis dan Natalia Braginskaya berdiri berdampingan. Toris menoleh pada Natalia dan menatapnya dengan senyum canggung sementara wanita cantik itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Aku lebih kasihan dengan anak mereka."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Bulan ketujuh... rasanya cepat sekali. Dan masalah kehamilan yang dialami Gilbert Beilschmidt semakin menjadi-jadi.

Belakangan baru diketahui olehnya bahwa laki-laki yang bisa hamil di era sekarang sangat langka sehingga pengetahuan di bidang ini masih sangat kurang. Selain itu, mungkin saja karena struktur tubuh personifikasi negara yang berbeda juga dari manusia biasa pada umumnya yang membuat kemungkinan tersebut ada. Mengingat kebanyakan personifikasi negara adalah laki-laki, jadi mungkin wajar saja jika akhirnya mau tak mau ada yang memiliki campuran organ di dalam tubuhnya saat berhubungan dengan yang lain.

Mengabaikan soal itu, bagi Gilbert yang jauh lebih merepotkan adalah keberadaan ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan negara besar menyebalkan yang kini menguasainya karena kekalahan Gilbert di perang kemarin? Dan terima kasih kepada calon anaknya sekarang, pria bernama Ivan Braginsky itu hampir tak bisa meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

Mungkin tipe calon ayah yang seperti itu adalah idaman bagi semua wanita. Tapi, Gilbert Beilschmidt bukanlah wanita dan dia membenci Rusia. Jadi, jangan masukkan dia ke dalam kategori calon ibu yang beruntung. Jangan. Pernah.

"Ini kecelakaan!"—berulang kali Gilbert meneriakkan itu di kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Ivan. Ya, benar. Mana mungkin! Meski begitu...

...Gilbert tidak bisa membuat dirinya membenci anak yang merupakan gabungan darah dagingnya dan Ivan.

Meski dengan semua protes yang melayang keluar dari mulut Gilbert, pada akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti pria albino itu mulai lelah dan membiarkan keberadaan Ivan di sekitarnya. Seperti sekarang, Gilbert sedang membaca majalah di atas tempat tidur sementara Ivan duduk di sampingnya membaca dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya sebagai personifikasi negara sembari bersenandung riang.

"...Ng?" gumaman Gilbert membuat Ivan menoleh dan meletakkan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Kenapa Gil?" tanya Ivan.

Gilbert menatap Ivan sebelum menatap perutnya lagi, "Sepertinya dia bergerak—ow!" memegang perutnya, Gilbert mendesis kesal, "Dia menendangku! Kenapa anak ini semakin kasar dari hari ke hari!?" protesnya entah pada siapa.

Sebaliknya Ivan justru menatap perut Gilbert antusias, "Ah, Gil aku ingin lihat langsung!" ucapnya semangat lalu mengangkat baju Gilbert tanpa permisi. Kedua iris _violet-_ nya langsung berhadapan dengan perut Gilbert yang berwarna putih mulus—setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba suatu benjolan muncul di salah satu sisi perut Gilbert, "Wah! Dia pasti menyapaku, _da!_ "

"Mana mungkin, bodoh—ngg!" Gilbert memejamkan sebelah matanya erat, "Lakukan sesuatu dengan anakmu, Ivan!" protes calon ibu tersebut.

"Hmm, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa, Gil?" tanya Ivan sebelum mencim perut Gilbert lalu menyeringai menatap wajah pria albino yang kembali memerah tersebut, "Kalau baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana nanti jika kau melahirkan?"

Kesal, Gilbert menyambar, "Seharusnya kau saja yang hamil!" melihat ke arah perutnya lagi, dia menambahkan, "Sangat kasar dan tidak _awesome_ seperti ini memang benar-benar sepertimu." Gerutunya.

Hanya tertawa, Ivan mengelus wajahnya dengan perut Gilbert, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan, _da._ " Lalu tiba-tiba Ivan bangkit dan mengurung tubuh Gilbert yang lengah di bawahnya, "Gilbert memang sangat menyukaiku, benar 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang... memberi sinyal waspada pada Gilbert di bawahnya.

"...Tidak." Mencoba menyeringai untuk menantang pria di atasnya, iris merah Gilbert berhadapan dengan iris _violet_ itu.

"Humm, kalau begitu," tangan Ivan menyentuh dagu Gilbert dan mengangkatnya. Perlakuan ini membuat Gilbert kebingungan dan melihat jari di dagunya tersebut—terlebih ketika jari itu mulai mengusap bibirnya, "jika aku mencium bibirmu, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun, _da?_ " tanya Ivan dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Wa—"

Ivan mulai menurunkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajah Gilbert. Terkejut, Gilbert sampai tak sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak. Dia tahu. Tapi tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Kalau... Kalau Ivan benar-benar mencium bibirnya, berarti—

—ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka.

Percaya atau tidak tapi mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Gilbert selalu menolak bahkan meski dia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan _sex_ dengan Ivan. Bagi negara Prusia, ciuman bibir adalah hal sakral yang harus dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai—sangat berbeda dengan negara Rusia yang menganggap ciuman sebagai sekedar salam sapa dan merupakan hal lumrah yang bisa dilakukan kapan saja.

Biasanya Gilbert akan bereaksi cepat dan langsung menolak. Tapi sekarang—

 _ **TOK TOK**_

Bibir Ivan berhenti tepat di atas bibir Gilbert—belum menyentuhnya. Pria besar itu membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik dengan tatapan berbahaya ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Tuan Ivan, ada telepon dari bos." Suara Eduard menggema dari luar.

Menghela napas, Ivan akhirnya mundur dan turun dari kasurnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia berjalan keluar lalu melewati Eduard yang melihatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Setelah itu, pintu tertutup meninggalkan Gilbert yang akhirnya bisa menghela napas kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Barusan... dia hampir membiarkan Ivan mencium bibirnya, 'kan?

Wajah Gilbert memerah membayangkan itu lalu dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Haah, apa dia telah menjadi melembut sekarang? Apa ini... salah bayinya juga?

Gilbert tidak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tendangan di perutnya kembali membuat Gilbert meringis pelan. Dia memindahkan tangannya dari atas kedua matanya ke atas perut besarnya. Membelainya pelan seakan sedang mengelus bayi kecilnya itu untuk tidak gelisah dan menenangkannya. Setelah cukup lama tidak ada tendangan lagi, Gilbert menepuk pelan perutnya dan mengelus beberapa tempat yang sempat ditendang tersebut.

"...Kau aktif sekali di dalam sini," gumam Gilbert sebelum akhirnya dia melirik perutnya, "jangan terlalu mirip dengan Ivan dan membuatku sakit kepala ya." Lanjutnya, seperti sedang menceramahi anaknya tersebut.

Tepat setelah itu, Gilbert kembali menarik dirinya untuk duduk. Dari posisinya sekarang, dia bisa melihat tembok yang berdiri cukup jauh di luar. Personifikasi negara Prusia itu bisa melihat dengan jelas tembok Berlin dari jendela di kamar Ivan. Masih mengamati tembok itu, rahang Gilbert mengeras.

"Jika suatu hari nanti tembok itu akan runtuh, lalu aku harus kembali pada keluargaku yang sebenarnya..."

Tangannya kembali mengelus perutnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"...kau mau ikut dengan siapa?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada bulan terakhir masa kehamilan, Gilbert tahu dia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Tapi... tetap saja ego mengalahkan segala pikiran logikanya. Dengan santainya dia masih melakukan pekerjaan rumah untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

 _ **PRANG**_

"Ugh—"

Jarang sekali Gilbert dan Natalia bersama-sama dalam satu ruangan. Apalagi keduanya sedang mencuci piring bersama. Suara piring yang pecah itu membuat Natalia tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Mendapati kakak iparnya—atau _at least,_ masih calon—tersebut mulai jatuh terduduk. Awalnya Natalia berpikir mungkin Gilbert kelelahan, tapi perkiraan itu patah melihat Gilbert memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi ngeri dan cairan aneh terlihat mengalir melalui paha Gilbert lalu jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Ivan—IVAAN!" Natalia berteriak untuk memanggil kakaknya itu. Namun dia baru ingat Ivan Braginsky sedang keluar menemui bosnya. Untunglah Raivis masih mendengar teriakan itu dan datang menghampiri keduanya, "PANGGIL YANG LAIN! CEPAT! KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Natalia. Raivis mengangguk dengan gemetar lalu berlari menyusuri rumah besar mereka.

Sementara itu, Katyusha juga ternyata mendengar teriakan personifikasi Belarus dan berlari menghampiri. Membantu adik bungsunya tersebut, mereka memapah Gilbert menuju mobil mereka. Rasanya tidak _awesome_ sekali dibantu oleh para perempuan seperti ini, tapi Gilbert untuk pertama kalinya berpikir dia tak sanggup mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawan dan membiarkannya saja.

Setelah berhasil duduk di kursi belakang, Gilbert mampu melihat di tengah penglihatannya yang memburam. Katyusha dan Natalia berada di sisi kanan kirinya, Raivis duduk di kursi penumpang depan, dan Toris yang menyetir. Eduard tetap tinggal di rumah untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu dia pula yang menghubungi Ivan tentang keadaan pria yang mengandung anaknya tersebut.

Rasanya sakit sekali... membuat Gilbert kembali berpikir ulang, bagaimana bisa dia masih membiarkan anak dari hasil hubungannya dengan pria yang paling dibencinya itu tumbuh di dalam perutnya sampai sekarang?

"Tahan Gil, kau pasti bisa," suara lembut Katyusha yang menggenggam erat tangannya membuat Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Wanita berdada besar itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Gilbert yang menempel pada dahinya karena keringat. Mencoba menenangkannya juga yang lain, personifikasi negara Ukraine itu mulai menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk meredakan ketegangan di dalam mobil.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit _central._ Para perawat langsung datang membawakan tandu, Gilbert dibaringkan di sana lalu dibawa menuju ruang UGD. Sebisa mungkin proses yang mereka lakukan bisa disembunyikan agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan kegaduhan. Terlebih sekarang ada banyak personifikasi negara yang berkumpul di satu tempat.

Lama sekali... hampir setengah hari sudah Gilbert Beilschmidt berada di dalam ruang persalinan. Selain ini adalah kehamilan pertama, pasti ada yang membedakan di saat laki-laki yang harus melahirkan. Natalia Bragisnkaya bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di dalam. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah sang kakak yang tidak kunjung datang. Kemungkinannya besar Ivan disibukkan oleh bosnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara berlari di lorong yang sangat jelas menarik perhatian mereka semua yang menunggu, termasuk Natalia. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan pita di atas kepalanya itu langsung menoleh kemudian menatap kakaknya yang sedang terengah setelah berlari itu dengan tatapan galak, "Bagaimana bisa kau lama sekali!?" tanyanya kesal.

" _Prosti..._ " bisiknya di sela napasnya. Katyusha Braginskaya menepuk punggung adiknya tersebut sampai Ivan akhirnya berdiri sendiri, "Gilbert... bagaimana dia?" tanyanya dengan panik.

Sebelum Katyusha menjawab, mendadak suara bayi menangis memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada di sana membulatkan kedua mata mereka hingga mengecil dan melihat ke arah pintu. Tanpa diminta, Ivan langsung berjalan mendekati pintu yang kemudian dibuka oleh dokter dari dalam, "Silahkan masuk," ucap dokter itu memberi tanda.

Ivan menelan ludahnya tegang. Dia akan bertemu anaknya... darah dagingnya dan Gilbert yang bersatu. Oh tidak, ekspresi apa yang harus dipasang olehnya? Tenang. Lebih baik yang tenang dulu—

 _ **BHUAK**_

Pukulan keras Belarus pada punggungnya membuat Rusia terkaget namun sekarang dia menjadi lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Saat Ivan menoleh, entah kenapa adiknya itu terlihat kesal. Padahal biasanya justru dia lebih kesal melihat Gilbert karena berhasil mencuri hati Ivan darinya. _Well,_ mungkin Natalia memang sudah menerima keberadaan Gilbert? Dan sekarang dia kesal karena kakaknya itu justru masih membuat Gilbert yang telah berjuang melahirkan anak mereka menunggu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" teriak Katyusha di samping pintu. Sengaja menunggu agar Ivan yang lebih dulu masuk. Bagaimanapun juga adik laki-lakinya itu yang memiliki peran penting untuk Gilbert sekarang.

Mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya meski gagal karena gugup, akhirnya Ivan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan. Di dalam, dia bisa melihat Gilbert yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi lelah yang tertera jelas di wajahnya. Napasnya sudah terdengar cukup teratur meski masih berat.

Namun, sebelum Ivan bisa menyentuh Gilbert, suara bayi di sampingnya membuat Ivan menoleh dan melihat salah satu perawat memegang bayi yang masih menangis. Perawat itu menyerahkan bayi yang baru lahir tersebut pada Ivan yang kebingungan harus membawanya bagaimana. Bayi laki-laki tersebut masih diselimuti cairan darah setelah dikeluarkan dari perut ibunya. Rambut cokelat _beige_ miliknya pun masih lengket dan sangat tipis.

Ivan Braginsky tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang.

Sungguh.

Tangisan bayi yang sudah berada di gendongannya itu perlahan tapi pasti mereda. Seakan dia mengenal siapa yang sedang menggendongnya sekarang. Kedua matanya masih tertutup sehingga Ivan masih belum bisa memastikan apa warna matanya. Seandainya saja mata anak itu berwarna _violet_ seperti dirinya, Ivan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Gilbert akan protes karena tidak ada bagiannya yang menurun pada anak pertamanya.

Anak pertama mereka. _Yeah._

Setelah menggendongnya beberapa saat lalu Katyusha, Natalia, Raivis, hingga Toris sudah melihatnya, Ivan mengembalikan anaknya itu untuk dibersihkan lebih dulu. Ivan berjalan ke samping Gilbert yang masih tidur nyenyak dan duduk di sampingnya. Mengusap rambutnya pelan, Ivan membaringkan kepalanya di samping Gilbert. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Gilbert mengerang pelan lalu kedua matanya terbuka perlahan tapi pasti.

"Gil?" Ivan memanggil namanya lalu berdiri. Tangannya masih memegang kepala Gilbert yang mulai bergerak seakan mencari sesuatu.

"I...van?" panggil Gilbert, meski begitu kedua matanya masih mencari-cari, "dia... dimana?"

Sebelum menanyakan maksud Gilbert, perawat yang sebelumnya membawa bayi mereka untuk dibersihkan kini telah kembali. Membawa bayi laki-laki yang telah dibalut kain dan sedang tertidur lelap. Rambutnya yang basah sudah mengering sehingga beberapa helai terlihat mencuat. Kulitnya sekilas terlihat putih pucat, namun tidak sepucat Gilbert. Meski seperti sedang tertidur, bayi itu tetap bergerak begitu Ivan menggendongnya kemudian meletakkan bayinya di samping Gilbert yang kini kedua matanya telah terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu di perutnya.

Para dokter dan perawat izin keluar, bermaksud memberi pasangan dengan anak baru mereka itu _personal space._ Begitu pula Katyusha dan lainnya. Ivan hanya tersenyum pada mereka semua hingga akhirnya pintu tertutup lalu Ivan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gilbert yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya meski dia sudah menggendong anaknya sendiri.

Masih memasang senyum _childish_ miliknya, Ivan terus memperhatikan wajah Gilbert yang terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. Ekspresi pria albino itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Kedua mata Gilbert berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainannya. Kemudian bibir bayi itu terbuka dan tertutup sebelum kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai ikut terbuka.

"He-Hei!" Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika Gilbert menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "Dia memiliki mataku!" ucapnya terlalu senang.

"Oh ya?" Ivan berdiri untuk ikut melihat. Namun ketika bayinya membalas tatapannya dengan mata berwarna merah yang kecil, wajah Ivan memerah, "Dia... menggemaskan, _da._ "

Mendengar itu, Gilbert menatapnya jengkel, "Apa kau tidak ada pujian lain?" setelah menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi anaknya itu, Gilbert melirik Ivan yang masih memperhatikan anaknya. Kedua matanya seperti menunggu sesuatu tapi tak bisa mengatakannya. Tersadar, Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum menyodorkan tubuh bayi di dalam gendongannya pada Ivan yang terpaku di posisinya, "Gendong dia."

Ivan masih menatap Gilbert dengan bingung sebelum menatap anak mereka, "...Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Gilbert membuang wajahnya yang memerah, "Kau... kan ayahnya."

Tersenyum mendengar itu, Ivan pun menerima tubuh bayi yang telah dibalut kain tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada dada bidangnya. Dia terus melihat kedua mata bayinya yang sepertinya mempelajari struktur wajah ayahnya di dunia ini. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh sampai mendadak Ivan merasakan penglihatannya memburam lalu terdengar suara Gilbert yang memanggil namanya.

Air matanya jatuh mengenai pipi bayi kecil itu.

Menyadari dirinya telah menangis, Ivan mengusap matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Untuk seorang personifikasi negara yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis sejak dia beranjak dewasa di depan para negara lainnya, ini pertama kalinya dia menangis lagi... bahkan di depan anaknya yang baru lahir ke dunia ini. Ivan tidak peduli lagi jika dia terlihat lemah di depan Gilbert, yang dia tahu sekarang dia hanya ingin menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Atau mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk tersenyum.

Setidaknya di sini ada seseorang yang tidak akan menghinanya jika dia merasa sakit.

"Iva—"

" _Spasibo,_ Gil..." sedikit terkejut mendengar Ivan mengatakannya, Gilbert membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ivan terlihat mencium dahi anaknya yang kebingungan, " _Spasibo... bol'shoye..._ " bisik Ivan senang. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"...Aku tidak menggunakan bahasa Rusia." Balas Gilbert sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dengan kesal.

"... _Da,_ " belum sempat Gilbert menoleh, Ivan sudah lebih dulu meletakkan bayinya di atas pangkuan Gilbert yang lengah lalu mencium dahi pria yang baru melahirkan tersebut, " _ya lyublyu tebya, krolik._ " Lalu mencium bibir Gilbert yang terbuka, memasukkan lidah miliknya ke dalam mulut pria albino tersebut.

Meskipun Gilbert mengatakan dia enggan menggunakan bahasa Rusia, tetap saja dia mengerti artinya. Personifikasi negara Prusia itu sudah tinggal cukup lama di negara tersebut sehingga mau tak mau dia mempelajarinya. Karena itu, dia tahu semua arti perkataan Rusia padanya.

Sangat tahu... hingga rasanya dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa senang meski hanya sekilas saat mendengar Ivan mengatakannya.

Gilbert tidak langsung menikmati ciuman itu, kedua matanya masih menatap bimbang Ivan yang telah memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan membalas ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk tubuh bayi mereka yang telah kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan kehangatan kedua orang tuanya untuk yang pertama kalinya di dunia ini.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Ivan sudah kembali tersenyum riang seperti biasanya, "Aku ingin menamainya Nikolai, _da!_ "

...Apa?

Gilbert langsung menggeleng cepat, " _Nein!_ Tidak dengan nama Rusia!" memeluk anaknya dengan protektif, Gilbert menyeringai, "Aku akan memberinya nama Ludwig! Kesesese!"

" _Kol kol,_ memberi nama anak sesuai dengan nama adikmu itu tidak cerdas, Gil," menghilangkan jarak antar wajah mereka kembali, Ivan memasang aura intimidasinya, "nama Alexander juga bagus."

Kembali menggeleng tak terima, Gilbert melanjutkan, "Baiklah, Frederick!" teriaknya.

" _Nyet._ "

"Kenapa!?"

"Selera namamu menyebalkan, _da._ Selama dia lahir di tanah Rusia, dia akan menggunakan nama Rusia. Ufufu~"

"Hei! Aku yang melahirkannya!"

"Aku yang memasukkannya ke dalam dirimu."

Sempat bingung beberapa saat, akhirnya wajah Gilbert memerah lagi setelah mengerti maksudnya, "K-K-Kau! Se-Setidaknya aku yang membawanya kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan!" teriak Gilbert kesal pada akhirnya. Kehabisan kata-kata.

Ivan tetap tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi, aku tidak memintamu, 'kan? Kau membawanya karena inisiatifmu sendiri," mendekatkan wajahnya, Ivan menatap kedua iris merah Gilbert dengan kedua matanya yang setengah terpejam, "Gilbert _must be really loved me, da?_ " tanyanya yang lebih menunjukkan pernyataan.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Tapi entah bagaimana Gilbert tak bisa membalas perkataan Ivan. Menggertakkan giginya, Gilbert memundurkan wajahnya dan memilih fokus kepada anak mereka saja. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hatinya yang gelisah ingin mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Ivan. Gilbert melihat anak mereka yang ternyata memiliki warna mata _violet_ dan _dark red_ yang bersatu. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa benar, dialah anak kandung personifikasi negara Rusia dan Prusia.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, senyum Ivan semakin melebar. Dia tahu dia telah menang. Suka atau tidak, dia tidak peduli bagaimana dunia ini akan melihatnya. Baik dari memberi nama anak pertama mereka...

...hingga mendapatkan hati seorang laki-laki keras kepala bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Selamat datang ke dunia kami, Nikolai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's been a while**_

 _ **Since every day and everything has felt this right**_

 **.**

 _ **And suddenly you're all I need**_

 _ **The reason why I smile**_

 _\- Avril Lavigne (Smile)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

"Jadi, bagaimana memberi tahu Jerman sialan itu?" tanya Natalia sembari memegang hpnya, mencari-cari nama di kontak hpnya. Lalu setelah sadar dia tidak menyimpan nomor personifikasi Jerman alias Ludwig, Natalia mendengus lalu menutup hpnya.

Katyusha menyentuh bibirnya, "Hmm, kita juga tak pernah memberi tahunya kalau Gilbert hamil." Tertawa kaku, Katyusha melanjutkan, "Rasanya pasti sangat mengejutkan jika tiba-tiba kita memberi tahunya bahwa sekarang kakaknya itu telah melahirkan."

"Ta-Tapi, bukankah kabar Gilbert yang hamil sudah tersebar luas?" tanya Raivis Galante dengan gemetar.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap ragu Jerman sudah mendengarnya. Tuan Amerika benar-benar mengawasi gerakannya dengan ketat saat aku terakhir kali ke sana bersama tuan Rusia." Toris yang sekarang membuka hpnya, "Tapi akan kucoba menghubungi tuan Amerika dulu, kuharap dia mengerti dan mau mengabarkan ini pada Jerman."

Akhirnya Toris benar-benar menelpon Alfred F. Jones—personifikasi Amerika. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai suara seseorang yang riang mengangkat teleponnya, ["HEI, TORIS! LAMA TAK BERTEMU!"] teriaknya sampai Toris menjauhkan hp dari telinganya.

"Ah, ya... halo tuan—"

["Oh, ayolah... panggil Alfred saja, jangan menyusahkan diri hahaha!"]

"Ahaha iya benar," personifikasi Lithuania itu menatap yang lain di sekitarnya sebelum dia kembali berbicara, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberi tahu..."

Alfred terdengar berhenti tertawa untuk sesaat, ["Ya? Apa?"] sebelum Toris sempat membuka mulutnya, Alfred menyela lagi, ["Oh, tunggu! Biar kutebak! Hm, ada perlu dengan Ludwig?"] tanyanya.

Toris terkejut, "Wah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

["Aku punya firasat, lagipula sekarang sudah masuk bulan waktunya,"] ucap Alfred. Rasanya Toris mengerti apa maksudnya, ["baiklah, Lud! Toris ingin berbicara denganmu!"] teriak Alfred ke arah lain.

Menunggu dengan sabar, Toris rasanya tak tenang dan berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu dimana Ivan dan Gilbert masih di dalam. Setelah suara berat yang dikenalnya terdengar, Toris langsung berkata, "Halo? Ludwig?"

["Ya? Ada apa, Toris? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakku? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Ivan tidak terlalu menyiksanya, 'kan?"]

Pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat Toris terpaku di tempatnya, "Emm, Lud—"

["Aku dengar tembok akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Jika aku bertemu dengan _bruder_ dan keadaannya terlihat parah, aku bersumpah akan menghajar Ivan sampai—"]

"Ludwig, tenanglah!" Toris akhirnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Setelah Ludwig tenang, Toris menarik napas lalu menghelanya sebelum berbicara, "Keadaan Gilbert baik-baik saja, bahkan dia telah melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat. Kau harus senang, Lud. Akhirnya kau akan menjadi paman." Ucap Toris dengan senyum penuh arti.

Diam untuk beberapa saat, Toris berpikir mungkin Ludwig tidak mendengarnya, tapi—["Maksudmu... kakakku menghamili seorang wanita Rusia dan dia telah melahirkan!? _Mein Gott, Bruder!_ Dia harus bertanggung jawab!"] desah Ludwig di seberang telepon.

"Hah? Bukan, Lud!" Toris menekankan setiap kata-katanya, "Kakakmu yang melahirkan. Gilbert yang melahirkan! Anak dia dengan Ivan! Kau akan bersaudara dengan Ivan juga sekarang—"

 _ **BRUAK**_

 _ **PIP—TUT TUT TUT**_

Suara itu membuat Toris kebingungan lalu melihat layar hpnya yang telah menggelap. Benar dugaannya, teleponnya telah diputus. Apa yang terjadi? Namun sebelum dia bisa menjelaskan pada Katyusha, Natalia, dan Raivis yang menunggu kabar darinya, hpnya kembali berdering. Sekarang gantian Alfred yang menelepon.

["Oh, halo Toris? Maaf tiba-tiba Ludwig pingsan tadi, ahahaha!"]

Toris syok di tempat tapi dia tidak sempat bertanya tentang keadaan Ludwig ketika Alfred sudah lebih dulu menerobos.

["Jadi, benar 'kan dugaanku kalau Gilbert sudah melahirkan?"]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REAL FIN (?)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya selesai ampun dah x"DD Ini niatnya mau drabble doang seriusan, sering banget khilaf nulis OTP di tengah deadline ihiks. #yha

Btw terinspirasi nulis ini dari sejak lihat ada orang yang ngerjain meme untuk ngegambar reaksi seme jika mendapat pertanyaan seputar ukenya yang hamil. Dan meme itu dikerjakan dengan USUK sebagai pairnya. Tadinya aku juga mau gitu, ngerjain memenya versi RuPru pake gambar. Tapi berhubung _mood_ gambarku lebih parah dari _mood_ nulis, akhirnya aku pindahin aja ke bentuk tulisan. Sekalian ngerjain tugas yang lagi banyak ngebahas teori, yowes :")))

Dan saya lagi cinta banget sama RuPru Mpreg ya hahahahaha tolong dimaafkan, habis fic mereka dikit banget salah siapaaaa :""" #gakgitu Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang karena aku gak ngecek ulang secara keseluruhan. Semoga feel _snow bunny pair_ ini kerasa yaa :*

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D_


End file.
